


007: The Winter Palace

by Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia/pseuds/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia
Summary: Halamshiral è da sempre capitale della bellezza, del lusso, della follia, di quanto di più proibito c'è. Molte sono le persone che vanno in quell'oasi che risponde al nome di Palazzo d'Inverno, un club con albergo esclusivo dove tutto può accadere, al limite tra lecito e illecito, senza remore, senza pentimenti. C'è chi usa il Palazzo d'Inverno come base abituale per i propri incontri, come il Toro di Ferro, famoso tra quelle mura, nelle più piacevoli delle accezioni. Tornato per una visita eccezionale, per fuggire da qualcosa più grande di lui, non sa cosa gli aspetta... ma è una spia, ed è preparato al peggio, pronto per giocare, nel bene e nel male, in una partita in cui la sua vita cambierà definitivamente.





	1. Chapter 1

_007: The Winter Palace_

_Per Elisa, scritto così,_

_perché così la parte più sciocca di me può dire_

_che siamo anche colti citando Beethoven._

_Con tutto il bene che ti voglio._

_ Operazione Qunari: solo per il tuo occhio. _

_“When you were young and your heart was an open book_

_You used to say ‘live and let live’_

_(You know you did, you know you did, you know you did),_

_But if this ever changing world in which we’re living_

_Makes you give in and cry,_

_Say ‘live and let die’,_

_Live and let die”._

_“Live and let die”, Paul McCartney & Wings._

__

__

Seduto nella sala d’aspetto – angolo fumatori – della stazione di Antiva, Hissrad stava riflettendo su alcune faccende, _troppe_ , e non riusciva a trovare né la testa né la coda dei suoi stessi pensieri. Aveva bevuto già tre scotch e due bourbon doppi e la sua mente vagava in discorsi che vertevano sulla vita e sulla morte; non era proprio il massimo dell’allegria parlare tra sé in quel momento, ammetterlo non lo rendeva di certo ai suoi stessi occhi meno folle, eppure non poteva smettere di sentire le “voci” nella propria testa, quelle che lo portavano a riflettere, sulla falsariga dell’angioletto o del diavoletto sulle spalle dei personaggi dei cartoni animati.

Era così che si sentiva, solo un po’ più grosso e con la testa pesante.

Non aveva mai amato uccidere la gente, sebbene fosse una parte – se non preponderante, almeno abbastanza presente – del suo lavoro, e la sentiva come una costrizione; quando era necessario agire si assicurava di farlo al meglio delle sue possibilità – una morte pulita, rapida e indolore – e poi se ne dimenticava. Per lo meno, questo era quello che si ripeteva per convincersene; la verità, invece, era che non aveva scordato nessuna delle sue uccisioni e di tanto in tanto gli sovvenivano in modo del tutto casuale, l’angoscia che lo assaliva al sol pensiero.

Essendo uno dei migliori tra i Ben-Hassrath, Hissrad era in possesso della licenza di uccidere e tra i suoi doveri c’era anche quello di restare freddo e impassibile davanti alla morte, proprio come un chirurgo: se le circostanze sfociavano in quell’eventualità, allora accadeva, non c’era nessun volo pindarico in quella disarmante logica. Non c’era spazio per le recriminazioni, soprattutto nel suo mestiere, ma esse si facevano strada in lui come un tarlo che rodeva il cervello: aver messo se stesso a disposizione come un’arma non lo rendeva davvero un essere inanimato e per questo pensava. Hissrad pensava, sempre.

Doveva però ammettere che durante la morte di quegli uomini era stato colpito da alcune cose in particolare. Non che non avessero meritato di morire, quei bastardi, erano persone che sarebbero state disposte anche a uccidere per pochi spiccioli e avevano anche avuto l’ardire di minacciarlo – non propriamente lui, ma i suoi ragazzi, quindi era stato un affronto ben peggiore – eppure c’era molta differenza tra dei corpi vivi e dei corpi morti: un attimo prima erano qualcuno, individui con delle storie, un vissuto, e un istante dopo tutto quello che erano stati sino a quel momento andava a finire in un sacco nero, pronto per essere gettato in un bidone della spazzatura.

Ricordare che poteva accadere lo stesso a lui lo fece rabbrividire, nonostante la serata estiva fosse calda e umida.

Nella valigetta accanto a lui c’era l’arma con cui aveva compiuto l’opera e a modo suo si poteva vedere anche un’estensione sulla sua mano destra: il taglio sulla sua mano, sebbene non sanguinasse più, era rosso e gonfio, il dolore palpabile; presto il rossore sarebbe stato sostituito da un livido, ma Hissrad al momento non se ne curava. Ciò di cui gli importava era tenere vivo il movimento della mano massaggiandola con la sinistra: anche se faceva male doveva mantenere la circolazione del sangue, per accelerare la guarigione; non ci teneva proprio a perdere – anche se in modo infinitesimo – l’uso e _voleva_ usarla di nuovo al più presto.

Non per uccidere, beninteso. Aveva scelto senza pensare due volte alla destinazione di quel viaggio organizzato in fretta e furia anche per distrarsi. Soprattutto per distrarsi. Hissrad sorrise, pregustando il sapore di qualcosa che ancora non aveva connotati precisi nella sua mente, ma sentiva che da lì a poco avrebbero assunto dei toni decisamente più concreti. E più _piacevoli_.

L’altoparlante della stazione annunciò che il treno per l’Orlais con capolinea ad Halamshiral era in dirittura d’arrivo al binario sette, proprio dove Hissrad stava aspettando. Quando Gatt lo aveva accompagnato in stazione gli aveva consigliato di prendere il treno e lui aveva annuito in silenzio – in quel momento non aveva molto da dire, o per meglio dire evitava di esternare i suoi pensieri – ascoltando il perché di quella scelta: il viaggio sarebbe stato decisamente più lungo e noioso rispetto a un volo in aereo, ma avrebbe avuto il vantaggio di starsene in tranquillità senza il controllo dei documenti e mentre l’elfo avrebbe avuto modo di inventare una storia plausibile ai superiori lui avrebbe sfruttato quel tempo in carrozza per calmarsi un poco, forse.

Hissrad in realtà pensava che si sarebbe placato solo con dell’altro alcol in corpo, ma era troppo tardi per chiedere almeno il terzo bourbon al bar della stazione. Si sarebbe rifatto in Orlais, poco ma sicuro.

Schiacciò il mozzicone di sigaretta col tacco della scarpa mentre si alzava e prima di prendere la valigetta scelse di dare un input casuale alla riproduzione della playlist – nessuno lo avrebbe mai detto, ma Hissrad amava la musica – che stava ascoltando, fissando il sole che si inabissava nel mare di Antiva. Se non altro il panorama sarebbe stato davvero bello da guardare: il cielo rosso e violetto puntellato dall’arancio del sole era uno spettacolo. Scattò rapido una fotografia col cellulare, pensando che un’immagine del genere poteva tornargli utile per il _lavoro_ , sebbene fosse stata fatta con mezzi semplici e poco professionali.

Come spesso accadeva – e lui lo ammetteva – la musica sapeva avere un tempismo tutto suo, quasi ironico: dalle prime battute riconobbe il pezzo e un sorriso sardonico fece capolino tra le sue labbra e, scuotendo il capo, diede l’ultima occhiata al mare prima di avere la visuale oscurata dal treno veloce sopraggiunto in quegli istanti.

« _Black hole sun, won’ t you come and wash away the rain_ » canticchiò salendo i due scalini della carrozza in cui sarebbe stato per tutta la durata del viaggio e prestando attenzione a chinare il busto il giusto per non sbattere corna e cranio allo stipite del portellone. Senza voltarsi indietro – non c’era nessuno a salutarlo, del resto – lasciò che le porte della carrozza si chiusero e si sedette al suo posto, sospirando con rassegnazione. Sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio.

 

***

 

Dopo un viaggio che pareva non finire mai, era finalmente arrivato a destinazione, o quasi.

Sebbene avesse avuto del tempo – parecchio – per stare in compagnia di se stesso e della musica, nemmeno quest’ultima era riuscita a farlo smettere di pensare, la mente che tornava sempre alle vite che aveva stroncato, mentre il pensiero di voler chiamare le Furie, i suoi ragazzi, per sapere come stessero, senza però contattarli perché non sapeva se il suo telefono fosse controllato, era più prepotente che mai, e lo rendeva ancora più taciturno e scuro in viso. Se non altro nessuno lo aveva disturbato, la carrozza era pressoché vuota, ma non aveva avuto – a parte qualche sigaretta fumata durante le fermate, gesto che gli serviva anche per sgranchire le gambe anchilosate dallo star seduto per troppo tempo – il piacere di una conversazione su quel dannatissimo treno e l’idea di distrarsi, almeno durante quelle ore, era andata a farsi benedire, il che lo aveva reso più nervoso di prima. Se non altro aveva avuto la musica, ma senza un libro di cui accompagnare la lettura.

Era giunto ad Halamshiral in piena notte, ma la città era vitale come non mai e non sembrava risentirne: andando verso l’uscita della stazione si accorse che in centro c’era un viavai di persone e di automobili che dimostravano la vitalità di Halamshiral anche a quell’ora.

Non appena le porte scorrevoli si aprirono Hissrad si sentì di colpo stanco, e tutto quello che desiderava era semplicemente riposare, almeno per un paio di orette, ma per poterlo fare doveva dapprima raggiungere _Il palazzo d’inverno_ : era quel _magico_ luogo la sua vera meta.

Scendendo gli scalini della stazione vide di fronte a lui un taxi vuoto, che non aspettava altro che fare una nuova corsa, una delle tante in quella giornata – o nottata che dir si voglia – lavorativa. Il qunari pensò che la fortuna, almeno in quel frangente, gli avesse sorriso, seppur per una piccolezza.

Diede l’indirizzo al tassista che nell’udirlo non batté ciglio, cosa che stupì il passeggero: sebbene il luogo in cui doveva andare fosse – nel bene o nel male – rinomato e per quanto gli orlesiani fossero avvezzi agli scandali e allo scalpore al punto tale da risultare in un certo senso immuni a essi, quel nome solitamente riservava tutt’altra reazione. C’era chi si stupiva, chi cercava di dissimulare il proprio interesse per il posto fingendo una nuova facciata pudica, chi non nascondeva il proprio disgusto o anche il piacere di ammettere di frequentarlo, quindi non se ne restava indifferenti.

C’era anche chi, a quanto pareva, non era particolarmente interessato a esso e per Hissrad quella era una piacevole novità. Aveva una sua disciplina e una propria metodicità nella vita – lavorativa e non – ma apprezzava i cambiamenti: rendevano, a suo dire, la vita eccitante, soprattutto la sua, votata a cercare e notare anche i più piccoli dettagli. E farli combaciare perfettamente come le tessere di un mosaico era la sua specialità.

A differenza di quello precedente in treno, quel secondo viaggio durò poco, e fu piacevole anche grazie al tassista particolarmente silenzioso e discreto, nonostante avesse iniziato a piovere; per quanto avesse avuto da lamentarsi del fatto che in treno non aveva avuto occasione di parlare con nessuno, adesso era lui quello che si sarebbe sentito urtato da qualsiasi tentativo di fare conversazione e in quegli istanti il silenzio gli parve una benedizione. Pagò l’uomo, gli diede una lauta mancia e, uscendo dalla vettura, si soffermò per un attimo a osservare lo stabile: certe cose non cambiavano mai, o, se lo facevano, non era mai a un’occhiata superficiale, esterna.

Hissrad sfiorò il battente e dopo aver dato un colpo deciso, ma al contempo abbastanza delicato – cosa che lo fece ridere per un istante tra sé, dato che non era infrequente che venisse definito, facendo riferimento solo alla sua stazza, come un bestione e per questo anche rude o cafone – si ritrovò ad attendere che la porta si aprisse. Si portò una mano al volto, massaggiandosi le tempie e sfiorò il suo occhio sinistro, che risentiva della stanchezza accumulata nelle giornate precedenti e durante il viaggio.

Attese solo una manciata di secondi, dopodiché varcò la soglia del _Palazzo d’Inverno_. Era arrivato il momento in cui si sarebbe spogliato della sua identità, quella di Hissrad – che in quegli istanti gli stava tremendamente stretta, oltre a trovarla fuori luogo – per indossare i panni di una personalità a lui molto più congeniale, che non si discostava comunque dalla sua vera essenza, ammesso che ne avesse una, come amava ripetersi. 

Una voce gentile e delicata lo accolse non appena lo vide: «Bentornato, signor Toro di Ferro, lieta di rivederla.»

Era così che era noto tra quelle mura ed era così che gli piaceva essere chiamato: quello era un nome che gli era maggiormente congeniale, anche perché era stato lui a sceglierlo; nel caso in cui lui desiderasse dare maggiore confidenza ai suoi interlocutori – che potevano diventare partner – sceglieva di farsi chiamare Bull perché era più rapido e informale. In certe circostanze l’etichetta non serviva, anzi, era addirittura superflua.

Non poté fare a meno di sorridere alla ragazza salutandola a sua volta: «Signorina Montilyet, è un piacere anche per me» rispose con un lieve chinare del capo in direzione della receptionist. Le porse la mano e la signorina Montilyet la strinse cordialmente, con delicatezza e garbo.

«È fortunato, non abbiamo affittato la sua camera, la troverà come l’ha lasciata. Beh, ovviamente pulita e riordinata» si affrettò a puntualizzare nel suo caloroso accento antivano, arrossendo un po’.

«Mi avreste fatto questo? Devo per caso trovare un’altra sistemazione?» chiese il qunari non mascherando la presa in giro e la ragazza ridacchiò educata.

«Assolutamente no, signore, stavo scherzando» Bull ricevette la chiave che la receptionist gli aveva porto.

«Josephine, dico bene?» vide la ragazza annuire «Posso chiamarti così?»

«Certo» rispose lei, non mostrando né fastidio né altro per quella richiesta.

«Chiamami Bull, oltre a darmi del tu e dimmi: c’è qualcuno degno di nota tra gli ospiti? Qualche avvenimento in particolare? Ho viaggiato non connettendomi mai su Internet e non sono aggiornato» fece, trovando sul momento una scusa che poteva risultare plausibile per la ragazza. Dato che di solito s’informava prima di giungere ad Halamshiral, Bull era solito sapere cosa ci fosse nei giorni in cui era ospite del _Palazzo d’Inverno_ , ma essendo partito alla chetichella quella volta non aveva avuto di indagare come suo solito.

«Vediamo... domani sera ci sarà il grande torneo di baccarat di Halamshiral, che si terrà qui, e tra i partecipanti avremo anche il granduca Gaspard, la granduchessa Florianne e il principe Sebastian Vael da Porto Brullo. Sarà interessante vederlo qui» fece Josephine con un risolino.

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Devi sapere che la famiglia Vael è una famiglia ancora oggi molto devota e non tollera i _vizi_ che il giovane principe si concede; per loro è _scandaloso_ che l’ultimo dei loro figli partecipi al torneo, non è una cosa adatta a un reale e soprattutto a un devoto andrastiano. Senza contare che è un davvero un bel ragazzo, ma le sue relazioni non durano mai molto, che peccato» commentò la giovane con un sospiro per poi raddrizzare il tiro «volevo dire che... che si sospetta che anche qui darà in un certo senso _spettacolo_ e i reali di casa Vael temono che i rotocalchi parleranno di questo avvenimento con loro figlio in copertina.»

Grazie al suo lavoro Bull sapeva che nel casato Vael c’era una pecora nera, ma non aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo, il minore dei tre principi ereditari, ed era curioso di vedere che personaggio fosse, anche perché aveva avuto a che fare tempo addietro con degli agenti di Porto Brullo e non pensava sarebbero stati così... _stupidi_ , così come ricordava.

«Sei ben informata, vedo.»

«È mio dovere, visto che lavoro qui, oltre al fatto che di tanto in tanto i pettegolezzi rendono la vita più leggera, specie se si parla di personaggi che, bene o male, non fanno fatica a essere sulla bocca di tutti» Josephine ridacchiò.

«Mi trovi concorde, ma aspetta: non è un evento della capitale, questo?»

«L’imperatrice Celene voleva dare una nuova immagine al _Palazzo d’Inverno_ , permettendo quindi anche eventi eleganti separati da quelli più... _privati_ , diciamo così» Josephine sollevò le spalle, dando a intendere che non era molto convinta nemmeno lei dell’affermazione dell’imperatrice, ma se era quella la versione ufficiale... «e Halamshiral è lontana dal clima troppo salottiero di Val Royeaux, il che ha permesso di raggiungere consensi anche da parte di persone in vista, ma meno mondane, diciamo. Jean-Jacques Le Chiffre, non appena ha saputo che il gran torneo si sarebbe tenuto qui, ha subito detto sì, perché ama essere immerso nel verde. Non sarebbe mai giunto a Val Royeaux, lo ha ammesso molto chiaramente.»

 

_“Senti senti, Le Chiffre sarà qui: dei Ben-Hassrath erano sulle sue tracce, pare che finanzi la guerra a vantaggio dei Tevinter. Potrei... no, devo tenere un basso profilo, quindi mi auguro che qualcuno venga qui a sorvegliarlo, magari un Viddathari che dia meno nell’occhio. Però io potrò sempre osservare, in modo non ufficiale. Non c’è nulla che non valga la pena conoscere, dopotutto”_

«Capisco cosa vuol dire questo Le Chiffre: la città può essere bella, ma anche io sono affascinato dalla natura e Halamshiral, per quanto adesso sia più urbana, non ha lasciato che questo la stravolgesse» commentò Bull, stupendosi dapprima lui di aver fatto quella considerazione del tutto personale: per quanto fosse un uomo molto socievole, era molto difficile che si lasciasse andare nell’esprimere quello che pensava davvero, abituato com’era a parlare in modo mirato per carpire informazioni, non per fare una conversazione spontanea con il prossimo, cosa di cui sentiva in cuor suo la mancanza.

Josephine gli porse la tessera magnetica della sua camera e la ringraziò con un sorriso.

«Solo la valigia, signo... Bull?» chiese la giovane vedendolo allontanarsi dopo averle fatto un inchino per salutarla.

«Viaggio leggero, e la mia roba migliore è tutta qui» rispose e si diresse con un sogghigno sul volto verso l’ascensore che lo avrebbe accompagnato al quarto piano, nella camera 77, quella che da alcuni anni a questa parte era diventata – se non del tutto – un posto che poteva chiamare in un certo senso il suo _rifugio_. 

 

***

 

«Ha la valigetta» disse un giovane seduto di fronte al computer, controllando dal portatile i filmati delle videocamere del _Palazzo d’Inverno_.

«L’ho notato, _Q_. Sarà nostro» fu la risposta della donna alle sue spalle, che si chinò a osservare meglio lo schermo, alla ricerca di altri indizi, dando una pacca sulla spalla al ragazzo, per fargli capire di non distrarsi, oltre a portare dietro le orecchie i capelli rossi che teneva molto corti.

«La valigetta è sacrificabile, lui no» fu la risposta di un uomo – chiamato _Magister –_ rivolto alla donna, mentre si alzò dal divano per andarsi a versare un altro bicchiere di scotch, mimando il gesto anche a un altro bicchiere vuoto sul tavolino di modo che chi ne avesse voluto uno lo avrebbe ricevuto presto. Tutti in quella stanza declinarono l’offerta.

_Q_ si rimise ad armeggiare col computer, mentre si mordicchiava le labbra nervoso; avviò il programma che aveva creato tempo addietro per entrare nei computer altrui – lo aveva chiamato _Asphyxia_ – e stava aspettando che Hissrad si connettesse a Internet, altrimenti avrebbe fatto un buco nell’acqua. In cuor suo _Q_ non si aspettava di trovare qualcosa nel computer – ammesso che il qunari se ne fosse portato uno dietro – di Hissrad dato che aveva il sospetto che non salvasse nulla di compromettente lì sopra, ma valeva comunque la pena di fare un tentativo, sempre che avesse avuto occasione.

Intanto lo scambio di parole tra la donna coi capelli rossi e _Magister_ stava andando avanti, e _Q_ aveva la netta impressione che i toni si sarebbero scaldati, il che avrebbe portato _Magister_ a essere nervoso anche con lui non appena avrebbero avuto il modo di fare due passi per fumare una sigaretta in santa pace, sebbene lui non si sarebbe nemmeno posto il problema di comprendere, dato che quella situazione era stressante per tutti. Se solo per una volta le cose fossero state facili... a _U_ non sarebbe spiaciuto. E sbuffò, spostando i ciuffi lunghi di capelli sfuggiti al codino che gli erano ricaduti sul volto.

«So anche questo, _Magister_ , non per nulla ho detto che sarà nostro. _Lui_.»

«Ne sei sicura, _U_?» chiese l’altro uomo seduto alla sinistra di _Q_ che giocherellava con una penna facendola ruotare tra pollice, indice e medio «Non è una preda facile» commentò subito dopo, rimettendosi a scrivere sul taccuino che aveva aperto dinanzi a lui.

«Ed è per questo che hanno mandato noi, direi, quindi potremmo evitare il pessimismo, non trovi, _Paragon_?» affermò con sicurezza _Magister_ sorseggiando il liquore; di solito era proprio quello che evitava frasi molto ottimiste, _Q_ lo conosceva bene, ma se parlava a tal modo evidentemente quella volta aveva il sentore che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

_“Chissà chi avrà ragione alla fine di questo grande casino... Mi aspetto che Paragon piazzi qualche scommessa prima o poi. No, più prima che poi. Ho fame. E ho sonno. Voglio una sigaretta.”_

«Staremo a vedere, intanto continuiamo a raccogliere il maggior numero di informazioni possibili. E, mi raccomando, non fate nulla di avventato. Che nessuno di voi faccia qualcosa di avventato» il tono pragmatico e secco di _U_ pareva voler tagliare qualsiasi altra occasione di replica. _Q_ poté giurare che la donna stesse guardando lui mentre parlava, ma tenne per lui il suo pensiero.

«Sì, _U_ » risposero tutti in coro.

«Dove si è cacciata Bridget?» chiese subito dopo _U_ , un po’ impaziente.

«Ha detto che doveva comprare dei vestiti, credo sia con Isabela, e sarei andato volentieri con loro anziché rigirarmi i pollici in questa stanza» rispose ancora _Magister_ annoiato e, finito il secondo bicchiere di scotch, prese una sigaretta dal pacchetto sul tavolino di fronte a lui e l’accese; non se la portò alle labbra, ma la porse _Q_ ancora davanti al computer che nel mentre aveva inforcato gli occhiali, per dare sollievo ai suoi occhi stanchi.

«Grazie» disse il giovane sorridendogli mentre _Magister_ gli strinse la mano sinistra in uno dei rari gesti dolci che gli riservava in pubblico, dato che il loro lavoro non permetteva queste concessioni in apparenza semplici, ma che implicavano molto di più.

« _Q_ , non perdere la concentrazione» lo rimproverò _U_.

«Sì, lo so, _U_ » ribatté il ragazzo con la sigaretta tra le labbra in un borbottio, mentre decise di mettere le auricolari attivando il lettore musicale. Stando sempre attento ai movimenti di Hissrad, che nel frattempo era andato a comprare qualcosa da mangiare e da bere nel supermercato del _Palazzo d’Inverno_ , aveva inconsapevolmente iniziato a portare il tempo della canzone che stava ascoltando sulla tastiera del portatile e non tardò ad arrivare anche il suo solito mugugno che non si azzardava mai a diventare un canto sommesso: _U_ non era quello intonato in famiglia, ma non gli pesava più di tanto.

Nel giro di pochi secondi, però, _U_ smise di portare il tempo di _The Catalyst_ con le mani, perché finalmente Hissrad era entrato nella sua camera e – per sua fortuna – aveva un computer che aveva puntualmente acceso e collegato alla rete dello stabile, disponibile per tutti i clienti. _Asphyxia_ segnalò subito a _Q_ che c’era un nuovo computer connesso nei dintorni e il ragazzo si mise d’impegno. Senza dare troppo spettacolo _Q_ avviò il programma che puntuale gli diede anche il connotato del nome utente del portatile di cui avere accesso; il ragazzo vide che il portatile aveva come amministratore “Il Toro di Ferro” e non “Hissrad” e si ricordò – così come aveva sentito grazie alle microspie – che alla reception la ragazza lo aveva chiamato a tal modo. Che si trattasse di qualcosa di più di un nome in codice? _Q_ non aveva una risposta certa a questa domanda, eppure sentiva che era così, per quanto non avrebbe saputo motivare la sua affermazione.

«E siamo dentro il suo computer, perfetto!» esultò _Q_ in un impeto che andava contro tutta la buona educazione che aveva ricevuto nel tempo, indirizzando lo sguardo trionfante a _Magister_ che a sua volta sorrise beffardo a _U_ , ed ella non fece altro che scompigliare i capelli del ragazzo davanti a lei.

«Hai trovato qualcosa di interessante?»

«No, per il momento nulla: ci sono progetti di lavori grafici, disegni, scannerizzazioni di opere d’arte, fotografie... molto belle, direi. Questa me la metterei come sfondo dei desktop» disse indicandone una che ritraeva uno strapiombo immerso nel verde che dava direttamente sul mare.

«Non ci è d’aiuto.»

«E cosa vuoi che faccia? Vuoi che crei io dei dati visto che non ce ne sono?» ribatté _Q_ piccato, mentre _Paragon_ rise di gusto nel sentire quelle parole.

«Non ti facevo tipo da risposte del genere, _Vespa_.»

«Devi sapere, amico mio, che quando ci si mette è più velenoso della sorella» _Magister_ precedette qualsiasi risposta che _Q_ avrebbe voluto dare, che si ritrovò a guardarlo con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure da dietro gli occhiali blu scuro; gli stessi occhi subito dopo si ritrovarono a guardare il soffitto, e _Magister_ rise.

_“Meglio non rispondere, va’. Oh, ma guarda un po’ cosa sta facendo il signor Toro di Ferro: ha messo su ‘When the lights are down’. Se riescono a iniziare una conversazione grazie alla musica è fatta. Sono sicuro anche del fatto che le piacerà per questo. Le piacerà eccome.”_

E _Q_ ridacchiò per quella considerazione, ma non diede nessuna spiegazione dietro quell’accenno di ilarità.

 

***

                              

Sotto il getto caldo della doccia, cullato dalla voce di Björk, Hissrad – _no, adesso sono Bull_ , si disse – sentì alleviare la spossatezza derivata dal viaggio e si incantò a osservare le bolle di sapone che scivolavano nello scarico, sparendo. Se solo la sua ultima missione potesse sparire con la stessa semplicità e velocità della schiuma... scosse il capo e si ricordò di tenere un basso profilo, cercando di stare quanto più calmo possibile.

_“Lascia che tutto il bailamme si affievolisca e poi affronta le conseguenze tornando indietro”_ , si ripeté, ma il primo suo pensiero era rivolto ai ragazzi _“Krem, Dalish, Pezza, Pelle, Roccia, Truce... chissà come stanno. E non posso nemmeno contattarli, non ora, per lo meno”_. Voleva che fossero al sicuro, non si sarebbe mai perdonato se fosse successo loro qualcosa. E subito dopo l’immagine di Gatt che gli assicurava che avrebbe sistemato tutto lo fece sentire più angustiato che mai.

_“Che fottuto bordello”._

Non era arrivato ad Halamshiral per rimuginare in bagno, era giunto lì per trovare una via di fuga, un diversivo come tante altre persone che fanno lo stesso. Nel momento in cui si toglieva di dosso l’essenza di Hissrad per essere Il Toro di Ferro – un nome, un titolo e un ruolo a lui molto più congeniale – si sentiva più libero, ed era per questa ragione che nel suo rifugio doveva cercare di sentirsi meglio, di provare a stare meglio. Ne andava del suo benessere.

Poteva trovare tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quello stabile a sette piani, lontano dalla confusione cittadina. Per quanto in apparenza assomigliasse a un antico castello da poco restaurato che veniva utilizzato come albergo a cinque stelle e come sede per conferenze e incontri di alta finanza, non era questo che rendeva _Il palazzo d’Inverno_ la sede vacanziera di Bull: club, bar, ristorante e spettacoli erano tutto quello che viveva all’interno dell’hotel, a metà tra realtà e leggenda, dato che la clientela era esclusiva. La facciata luminosa del castello nascondeva – più o meno, tutto ciò che avveniva tra quelle mura era sempre dietro esplicito consenso delle parti – al suo interno un altro tipo di luce, che non era associata allo squallore di quelle rosse dei bordelli di bassa lega, ma a quella che permetteva al pubblico di vivere quello che più desiderava in completa libertà con discrezione, di modo che i loro gusti sessuali non venissero sbandierati ad anima viva, cosa che – nella maggior parte dei casi – avrebbe significato la fine di una carriera in ambito pubblico ed eventualmente la gogna mediatica: per quanto l’Orlais, come tutto il Thedas, millantasse di essere una nazione di ampie vedute, il sesso veniva visto come un tabù, che fosse convenzionale o meno.

Bull chiuse la manopola della doccia e uscì dall’abitacolo; asciugandosi alla bell’e meglio non pensò nemmeno a prendere degli abiti che potesse utilizzare come pigiama, e l’unica cosa che fece fu aprire la finestra centrale della camera per poi buttarsi direttamente sul letto, senza nemmeno infilarsi sotto la coperta, lasciando che la brezza fresca gli arrivasse sulla pelle nuda senza la mediazione di nessun vestito e prima di chiudere gli occhi si augurò di non sognare, poiché sentiva di non avere nemmeno la forza per quello.


	2. 1.2

« _Crazy, but that’s how it goes, millions of people living as foes; maybe it’s not too late to learn how to love, and forget how to hate_...»

«Alec, ti sembra questo il momento adatto per cantare?» chiese Hissrad sbuffando mentre cercava un caricatore pieno per la sua pistola nell’armadietto di quella postazione qunari – che era più un magazzino – e che poi porse all’altro. Sapeva dove si trovassero le armi, non era andato alla cieca in quella ricerca, e si muoveva con dimestichezza in quel posto sebbene non ci fosse mai stato fino a quel momento; sentiva tuttavia che non doveva sentirsi così tranquillo, non in compagnia di un uomo che ostacolava apertamente la guerra tra tevinter e qunari e che, di conseguenza, era ostile anche a lui per quanto non gli avesse dato modo di puntargli contro un’arma.

In tutta risposta ricevette – nel mentre che la _performance canora_ continuava – una sigaretta da prendere nel portasigarette d’argento dell’umano e Hissrad non poté fare a meno di pensare che egli nel complesso – a partire dai suoi abiti – fosse molto elegante e dai modi naturalmente raffinati, lontano dall’immaginario che aveva degli agenti di altre zone, ma era pur vero che questo era il suo primo contatto ravvicinato con spie che non fossero del Tevinter.

 _“Devi proprio cantare quella canzone?”_ si chiese, punto in un certo senso sul vivo. Hissrad sapeva di cosa parlava _Crazy Train_ , e l’apprezzava anche come canzone: tra il Ferelden e l’Orlais, per quanto la guerra di riconquista del Ferelden aveva visto gli orlesiani fuori a calci dal Ferelden, tra le due nazioni pareva esserci una specie di guerra fredda e tra le due popolazioni dire che non correva buon sangue era un eufemismo. Purtroppo il mondo era rimasto scottato da questa guerra e la politica non aveva fatto altro che alimentare il clima di paura, diffidenza e isteria, al punto tale che musicisti come Ozzy – almeno parlando della canzone che Hissrad stava ascoltando – avevano scelto di unire testi e melodie per parlare di attualità e di far trasparire il messaggio che è l’amore universale la chiave di tutto. Hissrad ne era a conoscenza, ma non era proprio la persona giusta per poter muovere quella critica, non sotto il _Qun_ , e per questo si chiese se non fosse ipocrita da parte sua pensarlo. Fortuna voleva che il _Qun_ non avesse ancora inventato dei dispositivi di lettura del pensiero... sarebbe morto prima di poter dire anche solo una parola e solo l’ipotesi lo terrorizzava.

Che l’uomo la stesse cantando per portarlo a riflettere su queste cose? Poteva essere, mentre era per lui più difficile pensare il contrario: da quel poco che aveva visto di lui Hissrad si era accorto che era intelligente e capace, anche perché non era facile coglierlo di sorpresa in un’imboscata, ma forse soprattutto risparmiarlo. 

Quell’uomo canterino che pareva trovare la canzone giusta per ogni stato d’animo o circostanza, Alec, in tutta risposta lo guardò non camuffando l’ombra di un sorriso che divenne poi una risata genuina e aperta. Hissrad alzò un sopracciglio, confuso. Per quanto per lui fosse facile capire il prossimo, alle volte esistevano persone che parlavano o agivano in modo del tutto fuori dagli schemi e, se da una parte era affascinante scoprire cosa si celasse nel loro animo, dall’altra parte gli risultava frustrante non saperlo subito.

Alec si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi che portava sulle spalle – in quel momento legati – e provò a spiegarsi, dopo che la sua risata si spense: «Mi hai ricordato mia moglie, e in questo caso non è una cosa positiva!»

«Davvero? Devo dedurre che non andiate d’accordo...»

«Affatto, è una persona deliziosa e la amo da impazzire, ma è anche la persona meno musicale che conosca e, per me che amo la musica, è un dispiacere. Meno male che i miei figli hanno preso da me per questa cosa, non avrei sopportato il contrario» ridacchiò e Hissrad vide che mentre Alec rideva le cicatrici sul suo volto – alcune di esse erano ancora rosee – si muovevano con lui, ma non sembrava che gli dessero fastidio o gli facessero male. Forse gli avrebbe chiesto dove se le fosse procurate e in che circostanze, ma nel frattempo accese un fiammifero per Alec che non trovava il suo accendino.

«Hai dei figli?» chiese il qunari mentre quello che voleva dire davvero era una domanda che diceva _“perché conduci una vita così pericolosa avendo una famiglia?”_

«Sì, sono due, una bambina e un bambino.»

Hissrad notò che Alec non aveva detto i loro nomi: una scelta saggia, convenne, visto che aveva già rischiato in precedenza a presentarsi con nome e cognome.

«E amano la musica, ne sei sicuro?» un’altra domanda, per fare conversazione, per saperne di più su quello strano uomo, forse per rompere le sue difese, forse per trarre vantaggio da quella situazione dopo il termine della tregua. La verità era che la sensazione più viscerale che aveva avuto di Alec – quella di essere una brava persona – stava trovando sempre più conferma parlandoci e sotto il _Qun_ non aveva occasioni di parlare di musica con qualcuno... o di arte, o di qualsiasi altra cosa che non riguardasse una missione, quindi ne approfittava ora che poteva.

«Su questo ho la più assoluta certezza visto che hanno mostrato una certa attitudine a suonare. Hanno persino una canzone preferita, o almeno è quello che sembra a me quando gliele canto visto che si rilassano e le cantano assieme a me.»

«Sentiamo, sono proprio curioso» fece in un gesto di sfida, che Alec puntualmente raccolse.

«La grande adora _While my guitar gently weeps_ , mentre il piccolo pare abbia una passione per _Stars_ dei Cranberries. Entrambi però sono pazzi di _Black_ dei Pearl Jam.»

Quella volta toccò a Hissrad ridere – una risata per nulla cattiva, sincera – e si chiese da quanto non gli capitava di ridere a quel modo.

«Ecco perché l’avevi cantata a quella bambina prima, quando abbiamo liberato quei tevinter nel cargo, sapevi che forse l’avrebbe fatta calmare mentre la cullavi» disse a voce alta, e per un istante pensò di aver detto troppo.

«Non negherò, non vedo perché dovrei, al di là del fatto che scopriresti la mia menzogna facilmente. Saresti un ottimo agente dell’Inquisizione, Hissrad. Unisciti a noi.»

«Io? Dici sul serio?»

«Dico sul serio.»

***

Bull all’improvviso fu scosso da un brivido non derivato dal freddo che entrava dalla finestra aperta e, se prima si era ritrovato a osservare il volto di Alec e a chiacchierare con lui, nel momento in cui notò il bianco del soffitto si rese conto che aveva soltanto sognato e che ora era sveglio. Era stato tutto così vivido, gli sembrava davvero di essere ancora in quel magazzino a parlare con quell’uomo dal volto per metà sfregiato e gli occhi gentili, appassionato di musica. Si passò una mano sul volto, le dita che indugiarono sulla benda che aveva sull’occhio sinistro; diciassette anni prima aveva ancora entrambi gli occhi e solo ora che era vigile ricordò un dettaglio del suo sogno: aveva sovrapposto l’immagine attuale di lui – privo di un occhio – a quella di quando incontrò Alec. Non gli era mai capitato prima d’ora, per quanto, invece, avesse sognato di tanto in tanto l’amico ormai morto e quando capitava era sicuro che sarebbe successo qualcosa. Sembrava che lo spirito di Alec lo vegliasse e gli dicesse di stare attento; sebbene Bull – o meglio, Hissrad – non credesse nelle coincidenze, sapeva che avere un po’ di cautela in più non sarebbe guastato, persino al _Palazzo d’Inverno_. E con questi pensieri in testa decise di alzarsi dal letto e di vestirsi.

Andando di fronte l’armadio sapeva già con sicurezza che avrebbe indossato un completo: uno dei vantaggi del suo lavoro di copertura era che rendeva molto bene al punto che aveva imparato col tempo ad apprezzare gli abiti sartoriali. Scelse quello grigio fumo da indossare con una semplice camicia bianca; per alcuni secondi tenne in mano una cravatta grigia metallizzata mentre si osservava allo specchio e optò per non indossarla e di tenere il primo bottone della camicia aperto. Niente gemelli, né fazzoletto, non voleva fare troppo sfoggio di un’eleganza che gli piaceva e sapeva che poteva piacere agli altri, e allo stesso modo scelse di non indossare la giacca, lasciando che sembrasse il più informale possibile. L’unica cosa che fece fu cambiare la benda, ora grigia come i pantaloni; mentre lavorava, intimidendo i nemici o durante gli interrogatori, spesso non la teneva, ma sapeva che veniva considerata sexy da chi aveva abbastanza coraggio da approcciarlo.

Soddisfatto, si diede un’altra fugace occhiata allo specchio, per poi prendere il portafogli da mettere in tasca: si considerava – se non bello nel senso convenzionale del termine per umani ed elfi – attraente abbastanza da poter conquistare qualcuno con cui passare del tempo in compagnia e, con pensieri decisamente più leggeri rispetto a quelli con cui aveva varcato la porta della sua stanza due ore prima, aprì la porta.

Prima di chiuderla, però, notò la valigetta che aveva lasciato proprio sull’uscio: sebbene sapesse che nessuno tra quelle mura aveva avuto modo di conoscere Hissrad, il suo istinto gli disse di non lasciarla lì e la mise nell’armadio, a ridosso delle coperte che non aveva messo sul letto, deciso a ignorare essa e il suo contenuto fino a quando non sarebbe tornato al nord.

***

«Perché devo parlarci proprio io per primo? Quel _tenero uccellino_ non ha cantato?» chiese il nano con aria annoiata alla ragazza davanti a lui che non seppe come replicare dato che si era stretta nelle spalle, sollevandole per mostrare il suo dubbio.

La giovane si tormentava un ciuffo di capelli rigirandolo tra le dita, facendolo diventare un ricciolo e sorrise: «Perché sei affascinante e ci sai fare con le parole, _Paragon_ , che domande!»

Era una battuta, ma nemmeno tanto lontana dall’essere la verità: quando era in vena di raccontare storie non c’era nessuno che sapesse resistere a _Paragon_ e alla sua abilità di narratore. Tuttavia la facezia ebbe l’effetto di stemperare l’atmosfera tesa e il nervosismo di _Paragon_ stesso, che era stato scelto da _U_ come prima “esca” per Hissrad.

«Sei una ruffiana come una ragazza di mia conoscenza» e quella volta toccò alla ragazza ridere e _Paragon_ proseguì «quindi dovrei stare in quel locale ad aspettare che mi noti? E se non lo facesse? Molte cose potrebbero andare storte o cambiare.»

«Ti guarderà, eccome se lo farà, i tuoi peli sul petto stregano, mio caro.»

Un’altra risata, da parte del nano, che scosse il capo e subito rimbeccò: «Sei proprio una paraculo, bambina.»

« _Bambina_? L’hai presa in prestito da Donnen Brennokovic?»

«Non pensavo che leggessi la serie thriller: _occhio, bambina..._ »

« _Ché questo non è un film!_ » proseguì lei e _Paragon_ non poté negare a se stesso che la presenza di quella ragazza gli facesse bene, ricordandole la persona a lui più cara, e rendendogli – seppure poco – più sopportabile il fatto che non fosse a Kirkwall.

«Sono colpito, Bridget. Che dire? Speriamo che vada tutto bene, anche se continuo a pensare che due soggetti di nostra conoscenza potrebbero colpirlo di più, molto di più di quello che potrei fare io.»

«Loro due sanno già cosa fare. E non sarai solo, ci sarà comunque Isabela che terrà gli occhi aperti mentre gli parlerai.»

 _Paragon_ annuì convinto, ma c’era ancora qualcosa che lo rendeva perplesso: «E tu sai cosa fare? Nella seconda fase del piano sarai da sola nella gabbia del leone... o per meglio dire, del Toro. Mi raccomando, fai attenzione.»

«Anche tu, non strafare e non straparlare.»

Bridget lo guardò con gentilezza e dopo avergli sfiorato una spalla con la mano sinistra si concesse di carezzare per un istante il viso di _Paragon_ e il calore della mano della ragazza per un istante gli fece pensare che, per quanto lei mostrasse sicurezza nei modi e nell’atteggiamento scherzoso, persino Bridget era preoccupata, ma cercava non solo di non darlo a vedere – _non le riesce benissimo_ – come anche di sperare che non ci fossero intoppi di sorta. Quest’ultima considerazione era forse già più plausibile.

_“Devo proprio presentarla a Hawke. Andrebbero subito d’accordo, quelle due.”_

«E si va in scena! Questa è la missione più strana in cui sono stato mai _assoldato_ e che il flagello mi colga se negassi l’assurdità della cosa» _Paragon_ prese così l’ascensore dritto per il bar.

*** 

Da quando aveva ordinato il suo primo drink, Bull aveva ricevuto già alcune proposte di incontri da alcuni dei suoi _abituali_. Non era infrequente che quando camminava nel _Palazzo d’Inverno_ molte persone lo osservavano con interesse, altre annuivano, mentre altre sospiravano senza nemmeno avere la premura di non farglielo notare, per quanto poi iniziassero a parlottare tra loro portando _educatamente_ la mano davanti alla bocca. Per quelle persone era _Il Toro_ , una specie di leggenda metropolitana alimentata dal gossip che però non aveva fondamento, essendo egli molto discreto; per i suoi amici – o meglio, le donne e gli uomini con cui di tanto in tanto condivideva qualcosa – era Bull e queste persone le conosceva abbastanza bene. Tuttavia rifiutò ogni invito: non c’era nessuna fretta, essere avventato non avrebbe portato a nulla e lo sapeva benissimo.

Si sedette con tranquillità al bancone in un luogo in cui sapeva di poter avere una buona visuale globale del club: c’era il solito gruppo di politici, diplomatici, ereditieri, banchieri e magnati che parlavano, bevevano, si godevano gli spettacoli, o ne iniziavano alcuni tra loro, baciandosi e ballando – _“strusciandosi”_ _è il termine giusto_ , pensò –  nell’anonimato che lo stabile garantiva loro, com’era giusto che fosse, lontani dal tran-tran quotidiano. Con alcuni di essi il qunari avrebbe lavorato tranquillamente come Hissrad, con altri come Bull, con altri ancora in entrambe le vesti, convenne e, nemmeno a farlo apposta, la direttrice generale di una multinazionale gli sorrise affabile e gli fece l’occhiolino mentre andava a sedersi a un tavolino, muovendo sinuosa i fianchi.

 _“Ha un bel culo, e sarebbe molto più bello con i pantaloni e le mutande sul pavimento.”_

D’un tratto notò un nano, seduto a un tavolo accanto alle grandi finestre a specchio; era solo e stava sorseggiando il suo drink. Accanto a lui c’erano un taccuino e una penna e, per quanto non avesse l’aria di essere un poliziotto, appariva agli occhi di Bull tanto meditabondo quanto indagatore. Con ogni probabilità era al locale da solo, senza accompagnatore, cosa abbastanza strana, dato che i nani erano visti come feticci ancor di più degli elfi. Il nano indirizzò lo sguardo verso di lui e Bull gli sorrise; in tutta risposta ricevette un cenno del capo, un invito a sedersi accanto a lui? Che avesse inclinato la testa era indubbio, ma il messaggio poteva non essere chiaro: un gioco di sguardi poteva essere interessante, anche divertente, ma Bull voleva molto di più di una semplice provocazione. Ma prima aveva bisogno di un’informazione, per soddisfare la sua curiosità.

Si chinò sul bancone il giusto per attirare l’attenzione della barista più piccola, quella coi capelli neri raccolti in tre codini: «Ciao, Sigrun, come stai?»

La giovane donna gli sorrise e rispose al saluto: «Ehi, Bull, è da tanto che non ci si vede! Io sto bene, non posso lamentarmi; tu come stai?»

«Un po’ stanco, ma non mi lamento nemmeno io... sai per caso chi è il piccoletto là all’angolo?»

Lo sguardo di Sigrun si indirizzò dapprima verso il nano, poi verso Bull, e ripeté il gesto due volte sottolineandolo con le sopracciglia che si alzarono vistosamente in modo teatrale, gli occhi scuri che scintillavano: «Non dirmi che ti piacciono i nani, allora c’è un motivo se dici che sono la tua barista preferita!» scherzò.  

«Ebbene sì, mi hai scoperto» fece lui, e Sigrun rise.

«Comunque è da stamattina che lo vedo, anche se Sera mi ha detto che era qui anche ieri. Sta per i fatti suoi, non cerca nemmeno gente per chiacchierare e annota spesso qualcosa. Che sia uno scrittore?» azzardò la nana.

«Chissà, potrebbe essere» confermò Bull, che non vedeva l’idea del tutto campata in aria.

«Sei interessato, eh?» chiese poi Sigrun con fare complice che trovò una replica nel sorrisino di Bull. Ella scosse il capo e mormorò a Bull un “non hai bisogno che ti dica buona fortuna” che decise di camminare molto lentamente per andare a salutare il nano che in quel momento era concentrato a scribacchiare qualcosa, e non in nanico, a quanto notò il qunari. A una distanza ravvicinata gli parve ancora più basso, ammise tra sé, si era fatto ingannare dal fatto che Sigrun gli sembrava più alta di questo nano: forse dietro il bancone aveva una qualche pedana oltre a una piccola scala. 

«Ciao, posso sedermi?» chiese Bull, aspettando dapprima la risposta del nano e non avvicinandosi troppo al divanetto, per non dargli fastidio.

In tutta risposta il nano si ritrovò a fissare dalla testa ai piedi Bull, prima di dire di sì con un cenno del capo.

«Stai per dire qualcosa del tipo “vieni qui spesso?”, non è vero?» chiese il nano, sorridendo sarcastico. Bull intanto annotò mentalmente che il nano non era di Orzammar, il suo accento tradiva in modo palese che fosse di Kirkwall e sentiva di non sbagliare, mentre poteva avere qualche dubbio sulla ragione che lo aveva portato ad Halamshiral e nella fattispecie lì.

Bull ridacchiò: «A dire il vero avrei detto come prima cosa il mio nome. Bull» tese la mano al nano che la strinse educatamente «e dimmi... vieni qui spesso?»

Fu il turno del nano per ridacchiare: «Mi chiamo Varric e qualcosa mi dice che forse dovrei dire _al tuo servizio_ , ma non credo che faccia molto per me.»

A quanto pareva sapeva di lui e cosa facesse tra quelle mura e curioso chiese: «Cosa fa per te, allora?»

Varric bevve un sorso del suo drink prima di parlare, ma il suo sguardo per Bull diceva già qualcosa, visto che stava dando un’occhiata ampia al locale con fare pensieroso: «Voi orlesiani avete un modo molto diverso di divertirvi, qui c’è molto più...» il nano fece ampi gesti con la mano destra che impugnava la penna, in quel momento molto più simile a una bacchetta di un maestro d’orchestra, alla ricerca della parola giusta « _sesso_.»

Abituato com’era nel mostrarsi sempre educato e composto, nonché capace di mettere il prossimo a proprio agio, per Bull non fu difficile trattenere una grossa risata, quella che aveva sentito nascere prepotente in pieno petto non appena Varric aveva finito la sua frase, ma forse solo il cielo – a patto che esistesse davvero qualche entità superiore – sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto lasciarla esplodere con vitalità e per un attimo si ritrovò a pensare che, anche quando era Bull, non era completamente se stesso, e se da una parte era rassegnato dall’altra si chiedeva quante altre maschere _il vero se stesso_ indossasse senza che lui ne fosse perfettamente consapevole, quanto di autentico ci fosse in lui come persona per davvero in quegli istanti.    

Scacciò quel pensiero al momento fastidioso e sorrise compiacente a Varric, pronto a chiedergli il perché fosse lì se il _troppo_ sesso lo straniva: «Sì, qui c’è il sesso essendo un club apposito; dalle tue parti non ce ne sono?»

«Non così, per lo meno, non così... raffinati, direi.»

«O forse _esagerati_?» rimbeccò il qunari, provocandolo per sapere cosa pensasse davvero.

«Affatto. Qui si respira davvero un’aria di raffinatezza che nelle mie zone non trovo, non per nulla sono venuto qui per cercare ispirazione per il mio nuovo romanzo» spiegò Varric accompagnando la sua affermazione con un gesto che indicava il suo taccuino pieno di appunti, cancellature e note varie «ma credo di sentirmi proprio un pesce fuor d’acqua. Non fraintendermi, conosco _l’arte_ , ma credo che almeno per un po’ mi faccia bene solo guardare.»

 _“Smarrito: è in un posto nuovo, con gente che non conosce, è normale sentirsi spaesati”_ , si disse e decise di dare qualche dritta al nuovo arrivato, senza pretendere nulla in cambio.

«Posso capire quello che dici, e penso che tu possa trovare idee per il tuo romanzo; nel caso in cui comunque non ti senta a tuo agio in quest’ala del club puoi chiedere alla reception qualcosa di più adatto a ciò che cerchi o a cosa ti piace. La signorina Montilyet è sempre a disposizione per aiutare, conosce tutti gli avvenimenti che sono in programma qui. Domani ci sarà il gran torneo di baccarat, non so se può interessarti, ma visto che lo so te lo dico.»

«Gente ricca che dilapida patrimoni a un tavolo da gioco? Questo sì che è interessante.»

_“Qualcosa mi dice che lo vedrò tra gli ospiti del torneo”._

Chiacchierando del più e del meno, Bull per alcuni minuti diede altre dritte a Varric, non senza scoprire per quanto tempo sarebbe rimasto ad Halamshiral, se volesse visitare la città e i suoi monumenti o assaggiare il cibo locale e gli fece un elenco di luoghi belli da vedere, di buoni ristoranti e anche di una libreria fornita anche di articoli di cancelleria che il nano pareva apprezzare. Varric ringraziò cortesemente, ma non era interessato ad altro che non fosse una piacevole conversazione e Bull non lo avrebbe mai forzato a fargli compagnia in una delle piccole sale private del locale e quindi lo salutò garbato, restando col dubbio – a quel punto solamente dettato da una sana curiosità – su cosa potesse piacere a quel nano dal petto villoso. Forse però era meglio così, che ci fosse stato un nulla di fatto, pensò.

Tornando al bancone, però, pensò che qualcosa in Varric non andasse: non era il modo in cui osservava la gente a dargli da pensare – _uno scrittore è abituato a osservare, può trarre l’ispirazione ovunque e grazie a chiunque_ , pensò – dato che erano in molti a guardarlo con curiosità, era di più il modo in cui il suo sguardo si era indirizzato verso di _lui_ , mentre parlavano. Sembrava che Varric lo avesse osservato come per ricordare la maggior parte dei dettagli della loro conversazione, per poterli “usare” successivamente, per capire cosa avesse detto una volta andato via, analizzando nel dettaglio le parole che lui aveva usato. Si sentiva leggermente paranoico, ma non riusciva a scuotere di dosso quella sensazione.

Per stare più tranquillo chiese a Sigrun di tenerlo d’occhio prima di prendere un altro drink e di andare al ristorante al pian terreno. Aveva bisogno di un po’ di luce naturale e di aria, oltre che di placare lo stomaco che aveva iniziato a brontolare.

***

«Allora? Come ti è parso?» chiese _U_ a Varric non appena lo vide varcare la soglia della stanza che fungeva da loro covo.»

«Quanta fretta, mi permetti un attimo di entrare e di chiudere anche la porta alle mie spalle?» disse il nano compiendo il gesto che aveva annunciato con deliberata lentezza, per esasperare un istante di più la donna impaziente che lo stava scrutando.

«Bene, hai chiuso la porta, ora parla.»

«Mi sembra un uomo molto sicuro di sé, che sa quali sono i suoi mezzi, i suoi punti di forza... _Vespa_ , gentilmente mi prenderesti un bicchiere d’acqua?» domandò Varric a _U_ , il giovane non se lo fece ripetere due volte e non appena porse il bicchiere a Varric gli chiese premuroso come stesse, offrendogli anche un pezzo di pizza, che il nano accettò di buon grado e lo ringraziò.

«E quando ti ha parlato come si sentiva nei tuoi riguardi?» incalzò la donna, desiderosa di saperne di più.

«Come uno che avrebbe voluto portarmi a letto e Andraste sola sa cosa mi avrebbe fatto. E non voglio saperlo, per carità. Ma che razza di domanda è? È ovvio che ci ha provato, ma non ha insistito vedendo che non mi interessava.»

«Questo è positivo» commentò _U_ , convinta della sua affermazione «non è un prevaricatore e sa accettare un no quando ne riceve uno.»

«Dovevamo aspettarcelo: è famoso per essere un bravo Dom, se non il migliore qui sulla piazza; se insistesse non sarebbe dissimile dalla caterva di bastardi che millantano di essere dei dominatori, mentre sono soltanto uomini possessivi che hanno manie di controllo e abusano degli altri» intervenne pratico _Magister_ che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio e in disparte e _Q_ annuì.  

 _Magister_ si alzò dalla poltrona per sgranchire le gambe e senza staccare gli occhi di dosso da _Q_ gli fece capire, prendendo la sua giacca e la propria, che adesso toccava a loro entrare in azione, ma non era propriamente in vena di adottare un piano del genere, non con _Q_ che per quanto avesse acconsentito avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa che lo avrebbe fatto non solo sentire a disagio, ma lo avrebbe anche fatto soffrire in un certo senso.

Come se _U_ gli avesse letto nel pensiero richiamò all’ordine entrambi: «Adesso ci siete voi, siete pronti?»

 _Magister_ non perse tempo e le espose i propri dubbi: «Ascolta, sei davvero sicura che questo sia l’unico modo per farlo avvicinare a noi e fargli abbassare la guardia? Non abbiamo un’altra strategia?»

«Ti sei rifiutato di volerlo approcciare da solo per _Q_ e capisco la tua motivazione, mentre lui è stato così intelligente da pensare di esserci anche lui assieme a te, di modo che Hissrad possa risultare più interessato e tu cosa pensi di fare? Di cambiare completamente strada? Senza nemmeno dirmi cosa hai in testa? No, farete come concordato: voi sarete l’antipasto, mentre Bridget poi lo finirà. E non accetto repliche, chiaro?»  

« _Sissignora_ » fece _Magister_ a denti stretti, mentre vide _U_ indossare il giubbotto di pelle e fargli un cenno prima di scomparire dietro il breve corridoio della camera; il giovane lo raggiunse e borbottava ancora tra sé mentre l’altro chiuse la porta.

«Dannazione! È mai possibile che _U_ non voglia sentire un’altra campana oltre alla sua? Ma questa volta, che le piaccia o meno, farò di testa mia. Non esiste che si segua quel piano alla lettera. Proprio no!» esclamò _Magister_ livido di rabbia.

 _Q_ lo guardò fisso in viso, senza proferire parola, ma aspettando che l’altro finisse di sfogarsi e dopo una serie di improperi vari lo vide alzare le mani e dire un “ho finito”; solo allora il ragazzo proferì parola.

«Arroganza e consapevolezza raramente vanno a braccetto, agente _Magister_ » fece il giovane con tono serio. Era visibilmente preoccupato, non tanto del fatto che l’agente volesse adottare un nuovo piano rispetto a quello concordato, ma era preoccupato per lui sebbene sapesse che _Magister_ non voleva mai dargli grattacapi.

«Sono d’accordo, _amatus_ , ma qui si sta parlando di me e so cosa fare» _Magister_ aveva invece il talento – innato? Poteva darsi – di prendere sempre le parole di _Q_ con leggerezza e di farlo innervosire, cosa non da tutti. _Magister_ sperò vivamente tra sé che _Q_ capisse che quella volta non voleva fare una battuta su quanto fosse in gamba fine a se stessa, ma un modo per fargli intendere che non avrebbe rischiato di vederlo soffrire solo per adescare l’agente qunari.

«Di _te_? Ma quanto sei...?» _Q_ si portò una mano sulla fronte, non senza essersela schiaffeggiata sonoramente.

«Affascinante, bello, carismatico, distinto? Se vuoi continuo con tutto l’alfabeto e so che ti piace che ti parli di me» _Magister_ sogghignava maliziosamente e si aspettava che quel ghigno facesse arrossire _Q_ , ma non accadde.

«Avrei detto arrogante, borioso e soprattutto _cacacazzo_ quando non prendi le cose seriamente. Come vedi, non sei l’unico che riesce a mettere insieme l’alfabeto delle tue eccelse qualità» adesso la voce di _Q_ era piuttosto seccata, oltre che più alta del solito. Non era tipo da fare la voce grossa e, per quanto fosse innamorato, quel comportamento del ragazzo di fronte a lui lo infastidiva.

«Da quando usi parole così scurrili, _amatus_? Non sono da te: l’influenza di Bridget è diventata troppa, non appena torna tra noi gliene dirò quattro.»

 _Magister_ riuscì a strappargli un sorriso, più eloquente di una bandiera bianca sventolata come segno di tregua, e l’uomo ne approfittò per abbracciare teneramente _Q_.

«È solo che...» _Q_ si interruppe, parole da sempre pensate, ma mai pronunciate, che fecero capolino nella sua testa: non riusciva a dirle, per paura che potesse davvero succedere qualcosa, una paura che gli attanagliava la mente e il cuore «non voglio che ti succeda nulla.»

Erano pensieri purtroppo condivisi, e se qualcuno avesse saputo di loro, per il mestiere che facevano, la loro relazione sarebbe potuta essere una delle più grandi armi che il nemico poteva sfruttare sia contro _Magister_ sia contro _Q_. Nessuno dei due avrebbe mai corso il rischio di mettere in pericolo l’altro. Le relazioni tra colleghi erano sempre un rischio, in qualsiasi ambito, a maggior ragione tra le fila del controspionaggio internazionale e anche se colleghi come _Prince Charming_ oppure Varric o i vertici come _U_ non avessero avuto nulla da ridire ufficialmente sulla cosa, anzi, erano contenti per loro, non erano mancate le ramanzine sui pericoli in cui avevano scelto volontariamente di cacciarsi.

«E io non voglio che accada qualcosa a te» replicò l’uomo del Tevinter guardando il suo ragazzo negli occhi «sai benissimo che in questo lavoro mi è capitato di andare a letto con alcuni dei nostri bersagli, prima di conoscere te, e permettimi di dire che ti conosco abbastanza bene su alcune cose al punto da affermare che non è una cosa che tu faresti e anche se hai detto sì a questo folle piano dentro di te è più un _“se non abbiamo altra scelta allora va bene”_ , ma non va bene per niente» proseguì, e per un attimo _Q_ , che era sempre acuto e mordace, non ebbe nulla da ridire.

«P-Perché dici che non va bene per niente?» chiese alla fine _Q_ , imbarazzato.

«Perché se tu ti facessi toccare da Hissrad, per non lasciarmi solo con lui, andresti contro te stesso e tutto ciò che sei, come persona. Contro tutto ciò che io ho avuto modo di conoscere e di reputare meraviglioso. E tu sei la cosa, la persona, più importante della mia vita e farò di tutto per preservarti così come sei.»

_“L’ho detto davvero a voce alta? Gliel’ho detto davvero?”_

«Per il Creatore, Dor...» _Magister_ non gli permise di pronunciare il suo nome stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

«Sono sicuro che ce la caveremo; questa volta saremo assieme, quindi si tratta di _noi_ , e come tu sarai accanto a me, io sarò al tuo fianco. Non corri rischi, _amatus_. Non farò nulla di avventato» _Magister_ evitava di chiamarlo per nome, giacché la prudenza non era mai troppa, anche in un luogo che potevano – almeno in teoria – considerare privo di orecchie, e in quel momento la tentazione di usare il suo vero nome si era fatta sentire più prepotente che mai. Lo trovava un nome così bello, oltretutto, ed era un peccato non poterlo dire tutte le volte che desiderava farlo.

Si chiese se un rapporto del genere, vissuto di nascosto e tra mille azzardi, fosse davvero quello che il ragazzo voleva, perché sentiva che la persona davanti a lui meritasse molto di più degli incontri che avvenivano dopo tanto tempo di separazione a causa di missioni pericolose cariche di angoscia data dall’incertezza di sopravvivere e di tornare eventualmente a casa una volta terminate. Sentiva che meritava molto di più di quello che lui riusciva a offrirgli, non sentendosi affatto l’uomo straordinario che _Q_ gli diceva di essere.

_“Forse, se dessi più valore alla mia persona, non la penserei così... ah, amatus, vorrei tanto potermi vedere, anche solo per un istante, con gli occhi tuoi, come mi dici sempre”._

Stava per esternare questo dubbio, ma _Q_ lo attirò a sé e _Magister_ non poté fare altro che ricambiare la foga di quel bacio, dal retrogusto amaro dato da una comprensibile preoccupazione, che lo rendeva ancora più urgente, disperato, e ogni incertezza si dissolse. Lo amava, era pazzo di lui, per quanto provava a essere sempre molto calmo e imperscrutabile, e nonostante la vita da spia fosse una merda – per citare Bridget – in quel momento di caos era necessario che facesse la sua parte, ma non avrebbe rinunciato a lui. Mai. Questo era escluso.

«Dorian...» lo chiamò _Q_ staccandosi da lui, e si sentì mancare l’aria nell’udire il suo nome «dimmi: come mai ti sei rifiutato di adescare Hissrad portandotelo a letto? Perché pensi che sarei stato geloso? Sai che avrei capito.»

«So che avresti capito, ma devi sapere che da quando mi hai detto _“questo non è un gioco per me”_ mi sono reso conto, spia o non spia, che non avrei potuto avere e soprattutto _voluto_ un altro uomo nel mio letto e accanto se non te.»

In quella risposta Dorian era stato sincero con se stesso più di quanto non lo fosse mai stato, e si ritrovò a tracciare con le dita il tatuaggio del compagno sul collo, una vespa di cui conosceva i contorni a memoria, il primo dettaglio che lo aveva sempre affascinato quando lo aveva visto nel laboratorio con quell’orribile pigiama che aveva avuto il coraggio di difendere dicendo che era una tuta.

Per alcuni secondi la sua mente indugiò nella dolcezza di quella reminiscenza. Ne era seguito una specie di battibecco interrotto poi da Bridget – guastafeste come al solito – che però si era risolto con un’offerta di pace data da caffè nero e pancake seguiti dalle prime chiacchiere un po’ timide, ma non per questo prive della voglia di conoscersi meglio, allontanando divergenze e pregiudizi reciproci. Dorian lo ricordava bene e sapeva che non era il solo ad avere una buona memoria; lo amava anche per questo, anche se aveva interpretato a modo suo cosa volesse dire “ _dress code_ adatto per il casinò”, col timore di non poter entrare.

Certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate, e Dorian ne era contento perché, in qualche modo gli davano conforto, oltre a renderlo orgoglioso dell’uomo che aveva accanto, un uomo che restava sempre se stesso, nonostante la vita avventurosa che conducevano.

Vedere il viso di _Q_ avvampare all’istante, nel sentire quella citazione detta da lui, la persona più insospettabile del mondo quando si parlava di _roba sdolcinata_ – così come era solita chiamarla lui per primo quando lo prendeva in giro per la sua passione per le commedie romantiche – valeva per Dorian più di tutto l’oro del Thedas e si ripromise che se la missione avesse avuto esito positivo avrebbe fatto un altro azzardo, più grande e più importante.

_“Presto, ma prima andiamo a prendere questo agente.”_

«Avevi detto che non eri tipo da romanticismo» lo riprese il ragazzo, facendolo sorridere.

«L’ho detto, ma alle volte c’è bisogno di esso per spiegare le cose nel migliore dei modi, con tutta la bellezza del caso.»

«Proprio come te. E qualunque sia il tuo piano, sono con te: mi fido di te.»

E quella volta toccò a Dorian arrossire, mentre il cuore gli batté più forte in petto al punto da deglutire un po’ di salvia, e parve lieto che _Q_ aveva avuto la decenza di non dire nulla, sebbene lo avesse notato, per non vedere ancora di più il suo orgoglio di persona distaccata – ma quando mai lo era stato? Era un uomo passionale del Tevinter fatto e finito e non lo nascondeva nemmeno – ferito con facilità.

«Agente _Magister_ , prenditi un minuto e datti un contegno: sei più rosso dei miei capelli.»

_“No. Ho cantato vittoria troppo presto.”_

«Stronzo.»

«Ti amo.»

«Anche io ti amo, Caderyn.»

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia, un regalo per @eFesti, è nel mio computer ormai da due anni e ho deciso di pubblicarla a capitoli a capitoli. Piano piano. Col tempo, credo alla fine della storia, aggiungerò nuove note più complete, perché le sento necessarie. Credo che aggiornerò con cadenza quindicinale, stando ai miei giorni liberi dal lavoro grazie ai quali posso concentrarmi e sistemare. Critiche e suggerimenti sono ben accetti.  
> Noterete rimandi e riferimenti a libri, film, citazioni varie, sono tutti tributi per cose che amo.  
> Grazie a chi ha dedicato il proprio tempo a leggere questo primo capitolo. Alla prossima!


End file.
